creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Sprinkleberry
Welcome kiddies and enter my CASTLE for this SIXTEENTH EERIE-ISSUE OF CREEPS CASTLE! To start off this MAGAZINE OF MAGGOTS heh-heh, here is a SCREAMER entitled... It was raining one afternoon back in 1941, up, in northern-New England, where a girl was jumping-rope on a sidewalk, underneath a tall oak tree. She sang, "Jimmy Had A Nickel" and heard chipmunk-laughing, suddenly. She stopped jumping-rope and singing, looking up the sidewalk and saw a bright-green figure skipping towards her in the rain. It was a short goblin and it approached her. She saw that the creature wore a white cap, with a blue trench-coat and blue boots. "Hello little one, my name is Sprinkleberry. What's yours?" the goblin introduced itself to her, then asked. The girl stared at Sprinkleberry's completely black eyes with red-glowing pupils in them. "Melissa!" she replied. "Would you like to see a magic trick?" the goblin asked Melissa. "Yes" she answered. Sprinkleberry then disappeared and materialized up, in the tree, sitting on a branch. "Up here Melissa!" the goblin called. She looked up, seeing Sprinkleberry's long, jagged, yellow-fangs and long, yellow-claws. The monster gave a low-growl and Melissa screamed and ran into a nearby home. That evening, Melissa was in her home, sitting at the dining-room-table. A young man sat down at the table and Melissa moved her hand and mistakenly knocked over her glass of milk, spilling it all over the tablecloth. "MELISSA, YOU SPILLED MILK ALL OVER! COME HERE GIRL!!!!!" the man yelled at her. "Papa please don't hit me again!!!" Melissa cried, begging him. "ALRIGHT YOU'RE GETTING THE BELT!!!" he shouted back and grabbed her, pulling her out of the dining-room. "GEORGE NO PLEASE DON'T HIT HER AGAIN!!!" a young lady screamed at Melissa's father, running out of the kitchen, into the dining room. Later that night, Melissa was upstairs in her bedroom, crying and laying in her bed. The low-growling of Sprinkleberry were heard suddenly, from somewhere in the room. Melissa sat up and saw the monster step out of a corner. "What do you want?" Melissa asked the goblin, scared and trembling. "Hello, Melissa, I want to feed again. I am quite hungry" Sprinkleberry replied. "Oh alright. I have something for you to eat" she answered and looked down, at the floor. Meanwhile, George was downstairs, sitting in a chair in the living room, with a bottle of beer, listening to "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" by The Andrew Sisters on the radio. Melissa walked downstairs and George saw her. "Melissa, get back to bed now girl" he said to her. "No Papa!" she replied. "WHAT DID I JUST HEAR COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH GIRL???" George yelled and finished his beer, getting up. He approached Melissa and she ran upstairs. George followed her. "YOU ARE GONNA GET A TANNING GIRL AGAIN!!!!" George hollered. He came to her bedroom-door and called out: "You're gonna get it girl". George then opened the door and went in, seeing Sprinkleberry standing there. George dropped his beer bottle, smashing it on the floor. "Hia!" the goblin said to him and started growling and attacking him. George screamed and was bitten by the monster, its long, jagged-fangs of yellow, sinking into his neck. The young lady rushed into the room. "IRENE, HELP ME!!!" George screamed at her. The monster kept sinking its fangs and claws into George's flesh. Sprinkleberry growled, as its red-pupils glowed in the darkness. "Mama" Melissa called to Irene and they ran out of the room, with Irene shutting the door. "Are you alright Melissa Sweetheart?" Irene asked her daughter. "Yes Mama. I fed Papa to that monster!" Melissa replied hugging her, as both of them heard the eating and growling of the monster in the room and the screams of George grow silent. A minute passed and Irene hesitantly opened the door. She and Melissa saw Sprinkleberry carrying George's skeleton on its back. The goblin smiled at Melissa and vanished with the bones. Melissa and her mother smiled. Hee-Hee, looks like that monster just got a BONE-US eh? And a good thing for Irene and little Melissa too. Sprinkleberry just started GOBLIN GEORGE UP HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!